How We Met
by J-Rocka1995
Summary: "Mommy?" "Yeah Sweetheart?" "Can you tell me a stowy?" "A story? About what baby?" "About how you and daddy met!" Not a good summary but enjoy it anyway! I don't own any of the characters but I do own Avery and Emma! Kendall/OC


**A/N: This is my first Fan Fic so PLEASE be nice about it! If there are any suggestions please feel free to give them to me so I know what to put in my stories. Also I do NOT own Kendall Knight, Joe Jonas, Demi Lovato or the song 'Wouldn't Change a Thing'. They all belong to Nickalodeon and Disney!**

Avery's POV:

27 year old Avery Knight was tucking in her 3 year old daughter, Emma. She was getting ready to turn on her night light when Emma caught her attention.

"Mommy?"

She turns around to look at the green eyed munchkin and gave her a soft smile.

"Yea sweetheart?"

"Can you tell me a stowy?"

She laughs at her attempt to say the word 'story' in her cute little voice. She makes her way towards her daughter's bed and sits on the very edge of it.

"A story? About what baby?" Avery asks out of curiosity.

"About how you and daddy met!" she squeals happily.

Avery laughed at her daughter's eagerness for her mom to tell her the story that she has heard yet so many times before. She sighed.

"Oh alright! We were both 16 at the time…" and she was off.

_Avery Johnson was sitting in a lounge chair at the pool waiting for the Palm Woods' karaoke night to start. Due to the fact that it was night time she decided to go with her casual look: dark wash jeans, a T-shirt, her favorite pair of converse, and, to top it all off, her bracelet that her best friend had made her back home. She never took it off besides when in the shower and going swimming. So she had to be extra careful tonight if not to get it wet. _

_Karaoke night had finally started since Mr. Bitters was up on stage trying to talk into the microphone but no sound was coming out. This made Bitters' in furious because he thought it was broken when really it just needed to be turned on. Mr. Bitters grumbled as the whole Palm Woods laughed but quieted down when he did something that made the microphone screeched._

"_That's better. Anyway welcome to the Palm Woods' karaoke night. Tonight we are doing duets." He said in a monotone._

_Everybody started to talk excitedly when he started to talk again._

"_Which I will choose for you by randomly selecting out of these two hats." He said while holding up two different hats. One was a baseball's cap that said 'Boys' on it while the other hat was a fedora hat that had the word 'Girls' on it._

"_Now first up for the boys is… Kendall Knight a.k.a hockey head."_

_A boy with dirty blond hair stood up and made his way to the stage while three other boys were rooting him on._

"_And for the girls… Avery Johnson." _

_Her eyes grew wide-eyed when she heard her name being called. Her mouth dropped to the floor and she couldn't move a muscle. 'What? Oh no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening!' her thoughts screamed. She then noticed that everybody was looking at her expecting her to do something. Then a big black dude came up to her. He sighed._

"_I got this." He said. _

_After he said that he bent down and picked her up then started taking her to the little stage that they built for karaoke night. That's when Avery came to her senses. This is actually happening! She was going to sing in front of A LOT of people! When they got to the stage the black dude put her next to the kid who was named 'Kendall Knight'. Then Mr. Bitters walked back on stage and he looked at the karaoke machine to see what song we were going to sing._

"_The song you two are going to sing 'Wouldn't Change a Thing' by Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato." He said in monotone, once again, then left the stage._

_The music started to play and they both looked up at the screen to see the lyrics. Avery's part came up so she started to sing:_

It's like he doesn't hear a word I say

His mind is somewhere far away

And I don't know how to get there

It's like all he wants to do is chill out (she's way too serious, always in a rush)

_Avery looked at him as she continued singing:_

He makes me want to pull all of my hair out (and interrupting)

Like he doesn't even care (like she doesn't even care)

You (me)

We're face to face

But we don't see eye to eye

We're like fire and rain (like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane (you can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (we're Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (like different stars)

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

_They looked at each other in the eyes as he started to sing his part:_

She's always trying to save the day

Just wanna let my music play

She's all or nothing but my feelings never change

_She started to harmonize her part after he sang that line:_

(Why does he try to read my mind? It's not good to psychoanalyze)

I try to read her mind

She tries to pick a fight

To get attention

That's what all of my friends say (that's what all of my friends say)

You (me)

We're face to face

But we don't see eye to eye

We're like fire and rain (we're like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane (you can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (we're Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (like different stars)

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

When I'm yes she's no

When I hold he just let's go

We're perfectly imperfect

And I wouldn't change a thing, no

We're like fire and rain (we're like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane (you can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (we're Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (like different stars)

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

_That would have been the hardest note she had to pull for the entire song and she hit it perfectly! Avery laughed inside her head about her happiness over that and continued to sing:_

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (we're Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (like different stars)

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a

Wouldn't change a thing

_They were both out of breath by the time the song was over yet they were still looking in each other's eyes. They got interrupted when the crowd started to applause and they both looked away from each other. Avery started to blush because the crowd saw their little 'moment'. Then Mr. Bitters came back on stage and kicked them off so he can draw some more people to sing._

_Avery walked back to her lounge chair and sat on it. She was looking up at the stars when she heard a voice talking to her. She looked down to see Kendall standing in front of her looking at the stars. _

"_I'm sorry? What did you say? I was too busy star-gazing." She said with a little giggle. He looked down at her and chuckled._

"_I said they're beautiful aren't they? The stars I mean…" He rambled a little. She laughed._

"_Yeah they are…" She said looking back up to look at them._

"_Do you mind if I sit here and star-gaze with you?" He asked._

_She looked at him and then behind him where his friends were all sitting._

"_What about your friends? Won't they mind?" She said pointing behind him._

_He looked behind him and laughed._

"_No, they shouldn't mind." He said chuckling a little._

_Avery looked at him and then laughed._

"_Then go right ahead. Pick a seat."_

_He sat down on the lounge chair next to her. But instead of star-gazing like they planned they got to know each other more. They were laughing at funny stories they had told one another and goofing off for most of the night. Before they knew it they had to go back inside their apartments. Kendall had asked Avery out on a date for a picnic in the park the next day and she accepted all while he was walking her to her apartment. They both said their good nights and she walked inside ending their night once and for all._

Once she was done she looked down at her daughter and saw her fast asleep on her pillow. Avery laughed a little then stood up and pulled the covers over her then kissed her on the forehead. She walked over to her night light to turn it on then walked over to the light switch. She turned the lights off then opened the door about to walk out but not without a last glance at her little girl. She smiled then made her way into the hallway closing the door gently.

She jumped a little bit when she felt a pair of masculine arms wrap around her petite figure. Avery leaned back when she realized it was just her husband, Kendall. She looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her temple and smiled back at her before speaking.

"You told her the story again, didn't you?" He guessed while giving her a slight smirk.

Avery laughed at that.

"Maybe…" She said playfully.

Kendall gave her a look but she knew he was joking.

"Ok! Yes I did tell her the story but only because she loves hearing it!" Avery exclaimed whiled laughing. He laughed a long with her.

"Well I don't blame her. It _is_ a good story to tell."

"I made my point then." Now it was her turn to smirk.

"Oh did you now?" He said playfully.

"Yes I did." She said turning around in his arms.

He looked at her in the eyes. She looked into his eyes as well and saw that all the playfulness was now gone in them. There was something else in them now. Something that she recognized all too well: _Love_.

"What?" Avery asked while still looking in Kendall's eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

He leaned down and gave her a sweet loving kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds and gave her a loving smile.

"C' mon. Let's get to bed." He whispered.

"Ok." She smiled while whispering back.

With that said they both walked back to their bedroom and changed into their pj's before getting under the covers. They both snuggled up to one another and went into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
